The present invention relates to magnesium-base alloys and is most advantageous in industry for the production of articles featuring high corrosion resistance when operation in air, marine and tropical atmospheric conditions and for short-term operation in sea water.
Magnesium-base corrosion-resistant alloys of a Al-Zn-Mn system and an alloy comprising additionally titanium (see, for example, US Pat. No. 2,340,795) are known in the art, and whose compositions are given in Table 1.
Table 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Chemical composition,% Mg Al Zn Mn Ti Doping agents,% not more than Ni Cu Fe Si Be Zr __________________________________________________________________________ Base 7.5-9 0.2-0.8 0.15-0.5 -- 0.001 0.040 0.007 0.08 0.002 0.002 Base 7.5-9 0.3-1.0 0.15-0.7 -- 0.001 0.005 0.003 0.01 -- -- Base 4- 6 1-2 0.1-1 0.05-1 -- -- -- -- -- -- __________________________________________________________________________
A disadvantage of the above-specified alloys lies in their comparatively low corrosion resistance.